Untitled
by the-chosen-one2
Summary: Buffy had a daughter in IWRY she is now 16. B/S
1. Default Chapter

Emma was in her room doing her homework like she did everyday when she got home from school, listening to the radio. Emma heard the front door open and she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Her door opened to reveal her mother standing in the doorway. "Hey mom, have a good day?"  
  
"Yes as a matter of fact, I went shopping." Buffy said amazed at the young women sitting before her. She had no idea how she could have managed to raise such a beautiful young women.  
  
"Get anything for my birthday?" Emma said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Of course, but you have to wait til' your birthday."  
  
"Okay, so what do you planned tonight?  
  
"Well I thought that we could go see Spike after we eat and then go on patrol, sound good?"  
  
"Yeah you know how I like to kick demon ass!"  
  
"Emma, watch your language. Anyways I don't want you to talk like that around Angel when he gets here. I don't want your father to think that you are being raised differently then he would've if I would've let him take you back to LA." Buffy said remembering the day when she first told Angel that she was pregnant.  
  
"Speaking of dad when is he suppose to be coming? And is he bringing the whole gang?"  
  
"Angel should be here tonight or tomorrow, and I don't know who all he is bringing but I do know that he is bringing your brother along with him."  
  
"So should we eat something before we go out on patrolling with Spike?" Buffy asked her daughter feeling really hungry.  
  
Buffy and Emma walked down the stairs to find something to eat when they finally found something-a frozen pizza-Willow walked in with Xander by her side. "Hey guys want something to eat?"  
  
"No thank you. What are you guys doing tonight?" Willow asked her best friend and her surrogate niece.  
  
"Nothing Will, just getting something to eat and then we are gonna go to Spike's and go patrolling." Buffy said to her friend as she put the pizza in the oven and set the timer for 20 minutes.  
  
When Buffy first re-established her relationship a year after Emma was born, the group was a little skeptical. But they dealed. The hardest person to tell was Angel because when he found out he didn't approve but he knew that Buffy was never gonna be able to find a 'normal' boyfriend so if she was happy that was enough for him. The one thing that he had asked Buffy was that Spike not live in the house with his child.  
  
"Buff, do you want some company tonight?" Xander asked.  
  
"No that's ok Xander. I think we will manage with the three of us. And Emma needs to get some training in before her birthday. You know she has that big test that she has to pass on her 16th birthday. The prophecy." Buffy said knowing that she couldn't say anymore because Emma only knew that she had to take a test but she didn't know the different kinds of tasks she would have to pass and she was not allowed to tell her. She just prayed that she had taught her enough to get her through the tests that her daughter would have to take in less than a week.  
  
"Ohh yeah I almost forgot about that. Well good luck and I hope you three have fun tonight." Xander said as he was remembering the Prophecy.  
  
Once Willow and Xander left the buzzer to the oven went off and the two girls ate their pizza as fast as they could because the sun was getting ready to set. So the two put their plates in the dishwasher and headed towards Spike's place. As the neared Spike's Emma could sense that a vampire was near. She told her mother and the both turned around to find not one vampire but at least 10. The both grabbed their stakes and got ready to slay some vampires.  
  
"Hello ladies, need some help," Spike said to the beautiful young ladies.  
  
"You think that the ten of you are gonna be able to defeat all three of us?" Emma asked the leader.  
  
"No, of course not, do you think that we are ignorant? That is the reason that we brought reinforcements." The leader said while signaling to the three remaining sides of Buffy, Spike and Emma. On each side of them there were at least 10 more vampires equally close to 40 vampires in all.  
  
The three looked at each other and knew that this wasn't gonna be an easy fight to win.  
  
"Think that you three could use some help?" Angel said on the outer part of the surrounding followed behind with Cordelia, Fred, Gunn, Conner, Willow, Xander, Anya and Dawn.  
  
"Yeah I think that we could use your help dad, you know that you have the best timing in the world, right." Emma said with a look of relief on her face.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for I think that it is some time to kick some demon ass and after that catch up with my baby sister." Conner said as he pulled out his stake and started to fight the gang of Vampires.  
  
With about an hour of fighting, all forty of the vampires were dust and the group was tired.  
  
"So what have I missed?" Angel said as he put his arm around Emma and stated walking towards the house on Revelo Drive with the rest of the group following behind. 


	2. Chapter 2

Once they all got to the Summer's house they all walked in and sat down in the living room. Angel sat on the couch by Emma and Conner, Buffy sat in the chair with Spike sitting on the arm of the chair, Xander and Anya sat at the table, Cordelia, Gunn and Fred along with Weasley were sitting in chairs that Buffy had brought for them to sit in all around the room. "So what have I missed?" Angel asked his daughter.  
  
"Nothing really I am doing well in school, and I am getting better everyday with slaying." Emma replied with a smile on her face.  
  
"That's good." Angel replied thinking that it is good that she is doing good at slaying cause she will need all the help she can get.  
  
"Anyways enough about me dad, how are things in LA?" Emma asked her father awaiting the reply that she would get.  
  
"They are doing really good and Cordelia and I are looking for a place to move in to." Angel said as he shared a look with Cordelia.  
  
"Speaking of moving in with each other, we have to have a talk later Angel." Buffy said as she placed her hand on Spike's.  
  
Angel knew what Buffy was talking about but he didn't want to have this discussion right now so he moved on, "Emma do you think that you are ready for your test?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so…I know that you guys aren't telling me everything I need to know about this but I think that you are telling me all that you can. I am being tested aren't I…by the powers that be." Emma said looking back and forth between her mother and father.  
  
"Emma do you remember me telling you about the time that I was put to the test on my sixteenth birthday?" Buffy said remembering the day when she was almost killed.  
  
"Yes." Emma said vaguely remembering the day her mother talked about.  
  
"You will be put to a test, not in the way I was but in the way where you have to use all the skills you have and no outside help. I'm sorry it has to be this way, if it were my choice I would help you through every step of the way." Buffy said meaning every word she said.  
  
"I know mom, and I am ready for whatever they through at me. I really am." Emma said knowing that the day to come would be difficult but she would be ready for it.  
  
"I came a couple days earlier so that I could help you with your training- not to mention that I wanted to see you." Angel said as he placed his arm around his daughter.  
  
"We'll its good to see all of you again but we have to be getting home. Anya has to go to work tomorrow and I have to go to the construction site. But we will talk to you guys later." Xander said as he got his stuff together and started out the door.  
  
"Bye Xander see you tomorrow." Buffy said as Xander closed the door. "It is getting late; do you guys know where you are staying?" Buffy said directing her question towards the LA group.  
  
"Actually no, we haven't made arrangements yet." Cordelia replied answering Buffy's question.  
  
"Well there is room in the basement where Spike used to stay, and there is the couch out here and I can stay with Willow tonight if it's ok with her." Emma said turning to Willow.  
  
"Yeah no problem Emma I don't mind." Willow said to her goddaughter.  
  
"That would be great. Thank you Emma, but is it ok with you Buffy." Cordelia asked Buffy because when she was waiting for Angel to reply he had a stunned look on his face.  
  
"Yeah it's no problem with us." Buffy said as she turned to Angel, "Angel what is the matter?"  
  
"What do you mean 'where Spike used to stay' where does he stay now?" Angel said turning his head to Buffy.  
  
"Now he stays with me in my room Angel that is one of the things I have to talk to you about tomorrow, as in not tonight ok?" Buffy said as she knew that Angel was not going to be happy about the news he was going to receive in the morning.  
  
"Fine but we will continue this conversation tomorrow." Angel said looking Buffy in the eyes.  
  
"Yes we will, I promise." Buffy said.  
  
"It is late how about we all head to bed." Willow said trying to relieve some of the tension.  
  
"That sounds good. Thank you for letting us stay at your house Buffy." Fred said with a courteous smile on her face.  
  
"Yes thank you Buffy, but who do you want to sleep where?" Gunn said with a curious look on his face.  
  
~Authors Note: End Chapter 2 Hope you like it. Sorry it is a little shorter thank last chapter. Please leave reviews and let me know what you think, Thank you!~ 


End file.
